


Something borrowed

by Ruuger



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: Spike and Drusilla get married.





	Something borrowed




End file.
